This invention relates to a disposable diaper and a process for making the same.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1991-162854A describes pants-type or brief-type undergarments that comprise an elastically stretchable topsheet, an elastically stretchable backsheet, elastic members extending along transversely opposite side edge portions of a crotch region so as to be associated with leg-openings and elastic members extending longitudinally opposite end portions of front and rear waist regions so as to be associated with a waist-opening. A water-absorbent core member may be disposed between the topsheet and the backsheet to use this undergarment as a disposable diaper. With such diaper, according to the description in the Publication, elastic stretchability of the topsheet and the backsheet serves to offer a good fitness and the sealing effect of the elastic members associated with the leg-openings serves to prevent sideways leaking of excretion from occurring along the leg-openings as the diaper is put on the wearer's body.
The disposable diaper of prior art enables the topsheet and the backsheet to be stretched so as to offer good fitness around the wearer's waist as the diaper is put on the wearer's body. However, stretching of the topsheet and the backsheet affects the elastic members associated with the leg-openings and tends to partially disengage the elastic members from the wearer's legs, thereby deteriorating the sealing effect of the elastic members. As a consequence, there is an anxiety that sideways leaking of excretion might occur along the elastic members associated with the leg-openings.